


Why

by Fioxre



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A bunch of why's, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Falling In Love, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pining, Romance, why, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioxre/pseuds/Fioxre
Summary: Adrien thinks about Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> Cuz why not ╰(*´︶`*)╯
> 
> Adrien's POV thinking about Marinette

Why do you stutter and jumble your words in my presence

(And why do I find it adorable?)

And yet you act differently around chat?

(But I guess I'm lucky to see both sides of you)

Why do I keep coming back to you

as I would unconsciously go as close as possible to your side

Why do I find myself fond of your ramblings

as you spoke about everything and nothing

Why do you look adorable

with every expression that crosses your face

Why did you accept me into your home

with loving arms as I offered nothing of value

Why did you comfort me when you were hurting

as we wiped each other's tears

Why does your presence soothe me

without us doing anything

Why does your hair remind me of the midnight sky

with your eyes containing all the stars in the universe 

Why do I find myself counting your freckles on your skin

all the while wishing I could do this everyday

Why do you feel so right in my arms

when you trip and fall over air

Why do I find myself laughing at the smallest of things 

only when I'm with you

Why do I feel like I'm betraying my lady

when I long for your warmth when I'm not with you

Why does your smile brighten up my darkest days

and why does your laughter make my heart skip a beat?

Why do I long for your small room covered in pink walls 

as I return to the cold, empty room that I call mine

Why does your embrace make me feel at home

Safe, secure, and loved.

Why do I wake up

yearning to see your smile

Why didn't I notice

that I fell in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> why indeed. 🤣


End file.
